Life is Strange: End of Nightmares
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When Rachel discovers the true depths of Chloe's nightmares about her father, she begins to worry greatly for her girlfriend. She decides something must be done, even if Chloe is trying to ignore things, this leads to some unexpected discoveries for them both that just may bring them even closer together.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: End of Nightmares**

Chapter 1 of my new Life is Strange story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The morning sun filtered in through the window of one of the upstairs bedrooms of the Price-Madsen house in Arcadia Bay, Oregon. As it illuminated the room, a messy room with a lot of trash and, notably, discarded clothing, lying around. The owners of said clothes were the two girls, currently in the bed, as naked as the day they were born, having just made love the previous night.

The taller of the two girls, a pale skinned slender lanky girl of eighteen with chin length dyed blue hair and blue eyes, was Chloe Price. The other girl was her beloved girlfriend, Rachel Amber, a fair skinned eighteen year old girl with long blonde hair, hazel eyes and a slender build with curves all in the right places.

They were both still asleep, holding each other close, their previous night's actions having been intense for them both and left them drained, granting them a very peaceful sleep. Not realizing that her daughter had company, Joyce Price-Madsen opened the door, speaking.

"Chloe, it's morning, you..." She began but then paused and smiled.

For it was at that moment she laid eyes on her daughter, in bed, with her girlfriend. Although the blankets covered the girl's bodies, the discarded clothes around the room was enough for Joyce to realized what had happened. Smiling slightly and shaking her head, Joyce quietly closed the door before heading downstairs instead.

It was some time later that Rachel finally opened her eyes, yawning lightly. She was a little confused at first, until she realized her exact position and grinned, tightening her grip on Chloe slightly, enjoying the feel of their bare bodies against each other.

' _Wow, last night was...'_ She thought with a strong tingling feeling running through her. _'Oh, Chloe...you and I should, really think about this more often.'_

Yet even as she thought that, she found herself considering something else. She was looking up, watching Chloe's face, admiring her.

She couldn't help but notice. _'_ _Wow, Chloe looks so...different from when she's awake. She's usually always so intense, yet here, sleeping...she looks so peaceful.'_

Rachel smiled warmly at that; once more amazed at how much closer she and Chloe had become, and with what they had just done last night, they had taken it all to the next level. Her happy thoughts however were disturbed as something unfortunate then happened. She first took note of things when she felt Chloe arms scrambling across her back. Her eyes snapped open as she then took note of Chloe's changed expression. She was sweating, breathing heavily and seemed to be struggling.

"No, no..." Chloe mumbled.

It then dawned on Rachel, the horrible truth, Chloe was locked in some sort of nightmare. She soon realized exactly what the nightmare was about when the words burst out of Chloe.

"Dad, look out!"

Rachel tensed, suddenly realizing, Chloe was once again having nightmares of her father, about his death. It was then that Chloe jerked awake.

Chloe gasped, trying to catch her breath, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings.

' _Shit, again...dad, I...wait, what...I'm naked, how, Rachel, oh...I, we...fuck!'_ Her thoughts raced through her mind.

They were both sitting up now, not caring about the blankets falling off them. Chloe was still trying to catch her breath, Rachel had an arm around her, talking quietly.

"Chloe, hey, Chloe, look at me, it's..." She began.

Chloe turned to Rachel and managed a small smile. "Hey, I...I'm alright."

Rachel frowned. "Chloe, you had a nightmare..."

"And that's all it was." Chloe replied softly. "No biggie right, everybody has nightmares. I'll be fine. C'mon, we better get dressed and go downstairs, I can smell mom's cooking."

With that Chloe got out of bed and began gathering her clothes. Rachel bit her lip, worried. But she then did the same, all the while thinking about what she had just witnessed and Chloe's reaction to it.

' _Yes Chloe, everyone has nightmares, but not like that, not like you...You can't keep brushing it off.'_ She thought worriedly. _'I need to do something, but what, you might not want to admit it Chloe, but you need help.'_

She finished getting dressed and joined Chloe as they left the room, still thinking and wondering.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: End of Nightmares**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it's not so good for her right now.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah :(  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, glad you like her :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As the two girls made their way downstairs, Chloe bit her lip. She put up a clam and brave front, but deep down, she was ashamed.

' _I can't believe Rachel saw me that way, that's the last thing I want...she doesn't need to be burdened with my problems.'_ Chloe reflected. _'I just hope Rachel doesn't end up overthinking things.'_

She remained lost in thought as she reached the downstairs hallway. Meanwhile, trailing just behind Chloe, Rachel was also lost in thought.

Her thoughts were different though. _'Chloe, how long have you been hiding this, you said you saw your father in your dreams, but you never said those dreams were really nightmares...How long has this been affecting you, why haven't you said anything?'_

Rachel couldn't help but feel guilty about not noticing Chloe's suffering sooner. Chloe may have been doing her utmost to hide it, but she still should have been more attentive.

' _What kind of girlfriend am I, that I failed to notice for so long that the girl I love has been suffering, far more than she ever said she was...Urgh, I've got to do something about this.'_

With those thoughts firmly in mind, Rachel joined Chloe as they entered the kitchen to see Joyce already awake and cooking.

Both girls smiled upon seeing her and Chloe then stretched and yawned.

"Hey mom." She greeted as she did so.

Rachel just laughed a little at that and also spoke. "Hi Joyce, morning."

Joyce turned to them, smiling. "Good morning girls, I hope your hungry, breakfast's nearly ready."

"You bet, thanks." Rachel replied.

Chloe grinned and nodded. "Can't wait."

Smiling lightly Joyce returned to her cooking as she replied. "Alright then, go and sit down, once it's all ready we'll eat."

Both Chloe and Rachel agreed and headed over to the dining table. As they sat down Chloe let out a slow breath and seemed to relax, leaning back a little in her seat. Rachel however was quietly observing Chloe and noting a few things that worried her. Chloe was definitely paler than usual and had dark shadows under her eyes. Despite all her claims of being fine, Rachel had a nasty feeling this wasn't the case.

' _How long has this been going on?'_ Rachel wondered. _'I know she had the dreams during and before those first few days when we first met...but they seemed to stop, or did they...Are they back or did they never go away in the first place and Chloe just kept hiding it.'_

The fact that she didn't know the answer worried her. It wasn't an issue of trust, she trusted Chloe and knew Chloe trusted her, but then, why hadn't Chloe said anything, why hadn't she noticed anything.

She had a sneaking suspicion as to why. _'Just typical of Chloe, she hid it, not wanting to trouble me, or anyone with it. Urgh...'_

She wished she could find some way to convince Chloe to open up, before it started to really, badly, affect her.

It was then Joyce joined them at the table and they all began to eat. Chloe noticed at that moment that someone was missing; her step-father, David Madsen. It was common knowledge that they did not get on, to put it mildly. That said they had both been making an effort to at least be more civil to each other, encouraged by Rachel and Joyce mainly.

Still curiosity overwhelmed Chloe and she asked. "Huh, David's not around?"

Joyce smiled and nodded. "He's gone to visit one of his old friends from the army who lives nearby."

"Oh, okay?" Chloe replied, confused.

Rachel was about to speak up, to voice her confusion, but Joyce had already noticed it and smiled.

She then explained. "He didn't say anything, just...deciding it suddenly, and he didn't want to disturb you Chloe, you know, trying not to spoil your 'girls night'."

Both Chloe and Rachel blushed at that, knowing exactly what Joyce meant and realizing she had seem them in bed together, that she had deuced what they had been doing.

"Really...okay then." Chloe mumbled, raising an eyebrow. _'Please don't tell me David guessed what we were doing, it's embarrassing enough Mom_ saw _us. He knows I'm bi yet...tend to be more drawn towards women, well, one woman in particular, but...'_

As if sensing Chloe's thoughts, Rachel spoke up.

"I think it's sweet Chloe, think about it, we all know he's...awkward when it comes to certain things, but this is his way of being supportive, right?"

Chloe sighed but shrugged, maybe Rachel was right, maybe not. All that mattered now was they enjoy their breakfast and get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: End of Nightmares**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, well, we'll need to wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Chloe stifled a yawn as she made her way through the corridors of Blackwell; true to his word, Rachel's father James had managed to get her back into the school.

' _My opinion of this place hasn't really changed...I just have a different purpose now.'_ She reflected. _'I want to get through this, to graduate, so at least Rachel can be proud to date me, rather than having to date the high school drop-out.'_

As it was, whenever Chloe struggled, never with her classes, usually more with the people and various 'factions' around the school, she reminded herself of why she was doing this. It always worked to calm her down and enabled her to keep going. It was currently lunch time and after texting Rachel to find out where she was, Chloe was on her way there now. She had to admit, while not unheard of, it was unusual for Rachel to be in the library at lunch time, at least so early.

Still she shrugged. _'Well, whatever, I'd better get over there.'_

So, making her way through the crowds, Chloe headed for the library, it had taken some time but to her relief she no longer needed the extra classes, having caught up on everything she had missed. As such she was finally free to do things like enjoy her lunch break, hanging out with her girlfriend.

Entering the library Chloe looked around for Rachel and soon spotted her on one of the school computers. Smirking she approached quietly and wrapped her arms around Rachel from behind.

"Hey there." She said quietly.

Her smirk widened when Rachel jumped, but then Rachel laughed.

"Hey yourself."

Chloe then asked. "So, what are you up to?"

That was when she noticed something strange.

Rachel suddenly seemed to go quiet. "Oh, I just...nothing big, it's..."

She was moving to try and turn the computer screen off. But her behaviour had caught Chloe's attention and Chloe immediately caught her hand.

"Rachel..."

Rachel groaned but said nothing more, merely bowing her head as Chloe got a good look at the computer screen.

She raised an eyebrow. "Researching...nightmares, Rachel?"

She looked down at Rachel who was biting her lip, blushing. "I just..."

"That's...kinda sweet." Chloe replied with a soft smile. "But really, there's no need, I'm fine...touched that you care so much you're wanting to slog through all that just for me. But I'm okay, don't worry about me."

Rachel laughed softly. "Hey it's for my peace of mind too, you know. I'm mean, don't you think it's kinda insulting to me that my girl has a nightmare the morning after we've made love for the first time?"

Chloe snickered at that, seeing clearly that Rachel was simply joking around when she said that. Nodding Rachel stood up, as Chloe stepped back. Shutting the computer off, Rachel turned to Chloe.

"Well, anyway, let's go, get something to eat, huh?"

Chloe nodded. "Couldn't agree more, let's go."

With that they linked hands and left the library.

As they walked however, Rachel was deep in thought.

' _You keep saying you're fine Chloe, but I know that's a lie...I'll be watching to make sure and if things are as bad as a I fear.'_ She reflected. _'I'll have no choice.'_

She hated the thought of doing this, but she knew that, if Chloe truly was struggling due to her nightmares, it would be up to her to take some sort of action, to ensure that Chloe got the help she needed, before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: End of Nightmares**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it's getting pretty troubling.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Heading for their next class after lunch, Rachel and Chloe kept their hands linked, both smiling as they prepared for the last classes of the day.

' _Thank God we have these last classes together...gives me something to look forward to.'_ Chloe thought to herself.

She suppressed an eye roll as they passed a small group of girls, who shot her a dirty look. She shook her head and squeezed Rachel's hand, knowing Rachel was on the verge of reacting to them.

"Don't bother, it's not worth it."

Rachel looked at her, incredulous. "But Chloe..."

She shrugged. "They're just a bunch of losers who don't think I belong here, plus they're narrow minded bigots, since their real issue is this..."

She lifted their linked as to emphasize her point.

"What, that's…?" Rachel burst out.

But Chloe still shook her head. "Is their problem, they think I'm corrupting you, but fuck them. I don't care, we know the truth, that's what matters."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at that. "Okay, thinking rationally, actually taking the high ground, who are you and what have you done with Chloe Price?"

Chloe just laughed at that. "Okay, fair point there. All I'm trying to say is, the world is full of worthless idiots like that, keep worrying about them and you'll turn gray before you're thirty. Especially when their favourite methods to try and harm you...are worthless."

Rachel bit her lip at Chloe's self-deprecation there.

She knew what Chloe was referring to, those girls wouldn't get involved with anyone they targeted physically, being so concerned for their appearance, they couldn't risk being 'damaged'. So they'd try to seek to destroy their victims reputation instead.

Rachel suppressed a sigh. _'And as far as Chloe's concerned, with her reputation, what could they possibly do.'_

It made her feel a little better; but she was still angry at those girls. She had expected the reactions, the shock and surprise, when Chloe not only came back to Blackwell, but was revealed to be Rachel Amber's girlfriend too. For all their self-proclaimed liberal attitudes however, certain students reacted furiously to them dating.

' _As if it's any of their fucking business, as I told them.'_ Rachel recalled.

A mere three days after those revelations, that same group of girls from earlier had cornered Rachel in the bathroom and tried to 'talk sense' into her, to make her see Chloe was going to destroy her and her chances. Rachel had told them, in no uncertain terms, where to go and walked out. Like Chloe she was untouchable by those girls, but for the opposite reason. Being the sort of person she was had it's advantages. They didn't dare try to bring Rachel down, for fear of turning the whole school against them.

But Rachel's issues were blown out of her mind by something else. She noticed it now, far more clearly. Chloe was looking tired, very tired. She had been looking like this for several days, but since seeing her in the grips of that nightmare this morning, Rachel began to wonder.

' _That wasn't the first nightmare, she's had several, probably every night...'_ Rachel realized.

Once in class and sitting down, they worked quietly, not saying much, but still enjoying each other's company. The teacher droned on with his lecture while they took notes. But something began to bother Rachel, the teacher was now moving around the class, still talking, Rachel knew this routine well, trying to spot trouble-makers or those not paying attention. She quickly glanced at Chloe and was startled to see she was dozing off in her seat. Grimaced Rachel quickly nudged her girlfriend, her eyes snapped open.

"Careful." Rachel hissed, gesturing with her head towards the teacher.

He was heading their way. Chloe subtly nodded and focused on her work, catching up quickly thanks to Rachel's notes.

' _God, now she's even falling asleep during the day...this is worse than I thought.'_ Rachel realized. _'And, and...it's only gonna get worse at this rate...unless I do something.'_

Neither of them said anything, they focused on their work as the teacher stopped next to them. He looked them over suspiciously, Chloe mainly, before walking on.

"Thanks." Chloe whispered as soon as he was out of earshot.

Rachel just nodded. "No trouble."

She didn't comment on the obvious, not wanting to start a debate, especially not during class. But now she knew she had to act. She had to do something before it was too late for Chloe.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: End of Nightmares**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's an interesting switch.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Rachel bit her lip, worry gnawing away inside of her.

' _I can't believe I'm actually doing this...but, but it's the only way.'_ She reflected. _'Chloe won't take action herself and, despite my efforts, she won't talk about it, she won't act...I need to take initiative...but to go behind Chloe's back like this.'_

She grimaced, hating the feeling within her, she felt like she was betraying her girlfriend, even if this was for her own good. Taking a deep breath and trying to collect herself, knowing Chloe was currently out and David was still working, Rachel approached Chloe's home; she knew the person she wished to see would be home by now. She knocked on the door and waited. Before long Joyce answered the door, smiling, yet naturally looking surprised.

"Rachel, how nice to see you...you're alone?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, um, I needed to talk to you, in private."

Joyce seemed to sense Rachel's concerns because she then nodded and stepped back.

"You better come in." She said. "Is everything okay?"

Rachel sighed as she entered. "Not exactly. It's difficult to know where to start."

She could see the concern etched in Joyce's face and tried not to sigh. Joyce truly was an amazing mother to Chloe and she understood partly why Chloe hadn't told her mother anything. But in order for Chloe to get the help she needed, Joyce needed to know the truth.

They sat down at the dining table, silence stretched between them as Rachel tried, repeatedly to figure out what to say, how to say it.

"Rachel?" Joyce queried. "Is everything okay with you and Chloe?"

Rachel replied at once. "Yeah, yeah we're great. It's just...there is something, about Chloe..."

"What?" Joyce asked, worry filling her at once.

Rachel shifted in her seat, feeling guilty again. "I...she's been hiding it for so long, I think she just didn't want you to worry about her...I found out by accident, but I can't hide it...Chloe needs help..."

"Help, Rachel what are you talking about?"

"Chloe has...for a long time...she's been suffering from, nightmares...they always, involve her father and, and..." Rachel stammered. "They, I did a bit of research and, they sound like, anxiety dreams..."

Joyce let out a shaky breath. "Which stems from William's death, and she...how long has this been going on?"

"I don't know, I just know she mentioned having dreams when we first met...probably even longer than then...years." Rachel admitted.

"She never told me, not wanting me to worry, God Chloe..." Joyce muttered. "Why are you…?"

"Because, I think it's going to get worse, unless she gets help. I know it's...hard, but...she needs help and she won't admit it. I hate going behind her back like this but, I had to, for her." Rachel explained.

Joyce nodded slowly. "Chloe's lucky to have you, still, this won't be easy...we still need to tell her."

Rachel sighed, she knew that and certainly wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Arriving home Chloe smiled; all in all, the day hadn't been as bad as she thought it was going to be. Her good mood only lasted however until she closed the door.

"I'm home!"

"In here, Chloe." Her mother said.

Confused by her mother's tone, Chloe made her way through to the living room, where her mother and Rachel were sitting. Both had serious looks on their faces.

"Mom, Rachel…?"

Joyce sighed and then spoke. "Chloe, Rachel's told me something...important."

Chloe froze, thinking quickly and coming to the only possible conclusion.

"Rachel!" She cried.

Rachel shook her head. "Chloe, you need help with this, it'll destroy your life otherwise, I don't wanna see that."

"But, you didn't...you went behind my back..." Chloe burst out.

Joyce intervened. "Chloe, Rachel did what was necessary, you wouldn't talk about it, you tried to hide your nightmares. Rachel had to tell me the truth."

"I just, but, Rachel..." Chloe stammered, looking to her girlfriend.

She was frustrated and shocked in equal measure and all the more so seeing Rachel's tears.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but it's for you...to help you."

Chloe turned to her mother. "So, what, I'm supposed to see some shrink and..."

"Chloe, the last time you saw a therapist went badly because we didn't know." Joyce explained. "This new person, is a specialist, they'll..."

"Mom, the cost of that..."

"I don't care about the cost." Joyce burst out. "You and your health are more important to me Chloe."

Chloe bowed her head at that; as always, aside from Rachel, the one person who could completely disarm her with words, was her mother. She couldn't deny however, the words moved her greatly.

Unable to deny her mother, after hearing that, Chloe sighed. "Alright, I'll see this therapist..."

And with that she yielded, wondering just what she had let herself in for.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: End of Nightmares**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Stubborn, she gave in and agreed?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Yeah, well, it's exactly for that reason that she did yield so easily :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Chloe sighed, shifting in her seat as she sat in the waiting room, waiting for her first session with the therapist.

' _How did mom even find that guy?'_ Chloe wondered. _'How expensive was it, I mean, we don't exactly have a lot of money, how could...'_

"Chloe Price?"

She started but then stood up. "That's me."

The therapist nodded and held out his hand. Chloe hesitated before shaking it.

"This way please." He said before leading the way.

Chloe followed him, already wondering exactly how this was going to happen, her previous meetings with therapists hadn't exactly gone well. But then again, the more she thought about it, the more she realized she was misjudging therapists, they were nothing like what she had read in books and seen on TV.

Nevertheless, she wondered exactly what this guy had to offer that none of the other therapists had offered. Entering the office the therapist closed the door behind them and sat down, gesturing to the other chair on the other side of the desk. Chloe sat down and the therapist spoke.

"So, let's start with something simple." He said. "I've read your notes, the other therapists didn't work out for you. I want you to know this will be different, we'll take this at your pace, we go back to the start and try to understand."

Chloe bit her lip and nodded.

"So, in your own time, Miss Price."

She sighed and decided to begin. "Okay, it...it started four years ago...when my dad died..."

* * *

Joyce was lost in thought as she returned home.

' _Chloe's still at the therapists, her sessions should have began by now. I just hope she's...alright.'_ She thought to herself.

However that wasn't all that had troubled her. The intervening days leading up to this one had been marked with some slightly issues for Chloe and Rachel.

"Joyce?"

She started, but then smiled. "Hello Rachel, how long have you been here?"

Rachel was sitting on the sofa, she sighed. "An hour at least, I just..."

She didn't need to ask about how Rachel got in, knowing Chloe had given her a key and even if that was not the case, she likely would've emulated Chloe and come in through Chloe's bedroom window.

"You look troubled." Joyce noticed.

Rachel sighed. "I just...Chloe and I haven't been, well, ever since we spoke..."

Joyce sighed too but nodded. She had expected this, she know Chloe felt hurt by Rachel going behind her back and talking to her.

"I know what you're about to say Rachel." Joyce said softly. "Listen, it may not seem that way, but Chloe isn't really mad at you. She's hurt by you going behind her back, but just give her some time."

Rachel bit her lip. "Are you sure, I mean..."

Joyce nodded. "Yes, just give her a chance, wait until after the first session, she'll come around."

Rachel nodded again, looking hopeful; Joyce smiled too.

* * *

Rachel shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited outside the therapists office for Chloe.

' _Well, here we go...I just, I hope Joyce was right.'_ She thought nervously.

She tensed, knowing she'd soon find out as Chloe exited the building. Chloe stopped too, when she saw Rachel.

"Chloe, hey...I just, I came to see how you got on..." Rachel began, nervous as hell.

To her relief Chloe smiled before hurrying over to her.

"Hey Rach, everything was...was pretty amazing actually, we made a good start." She said.

Rachel nodded slowly and Chloe sighed.

"I'm sorry if I was so...distant with you, I just...needed time to process everything." She said before smiling. "C'mere."

Rachel just laughed, relieved as she and Chloe embraced and kissed, everything just felt right away.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: End of Nightmares**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes indeed :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Miss Price...Miss Price?"

Chloe started and bit her lip. "I um, yeah?"

The therapist looked at her, eyes narrowed slightly, but not out of frustration, there was nothing but concern on his face.

"Are you alright, you seemed rather...distant?" He asked.

Chloe shrugged. "I, it's nothing."

Everything felt too much, to close, she had to get out of here. It had been two weeks since her first session and now she was in another, yet in that intervening time, Chloe had come to realize a few things and also had other matters on her mind. As such, something was different this time.

"So, we touched on the car crash...your friend Max leaving, and the events of the two years that followed...you mentioned, Rachel a few times..." The therapist was saying. "If what you've hinted at is true, we're about to start discussing the moment she first came into your life?"

Chloe just nodded, not really eager. Compared to the openness of the first session Chloe was now surprisingly closed off; that was the source of the therapists concerns.

"Yeah, that was...a crazy time." Chloe admitted quietly.

Nodding slowly the therapist spoke. "Let us begin then...if there is anything about this that you think might be...problematic to talk about, for legal reasons or anything like that, I'll understand."

But Chloe had a different issue on her mind; she stiffened, it was getting too much. She wasn't foolish, she knew she'd need to have multiple sessions, that things wouldn't be fixed just like that. But she had other issues with the therapy and she couldn't lie and hide them anymore.

She had only one choice.

* * *

Rachel smiled lightly as she sat with her father and step-mother. They were about to have dinner and Rachel couldn't help but feel relieved.

Sitting down now that the food was out, Rose spoke up. "So Rachel, how are things with you and Chloe?"

"Never better." Rachel replied with a smile.

She paused for a moment, thinking; she wondered if she should talk to her family about Chloe's issues. She didn't like the thought of doing so while Chloe wasn't around, but it would help avoid awkward questions.

"Rachel, is something wrong?" Her father asked, noting her expression.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I should talk about it, but...maybe it's better." She admitted. "Things are great between me and Chloe. I was just thinking about her is all. I, I discovered recently that...ever since her dad died...Chloe's had, nightmares, usually about him."

James stopped for a moment, listening carefully, Rose gasped, eyes wide.

"Oh that poor girl."

"Yeah, I spoke to her about it, eventually spoke to her mother and together, we convinced Chloe to seek professional help. She's there today, meeting with the therapist again." Rachel revealed.

James nodded and spoke again. "I see, well, good for her. So long as she's honest and open, this should help her."

Rose then added. "Also if there's anything _we_ can do, let Chloe know we're here to help, okay."

"Exactly." James agreed.

Rachel smiled at that. "Thanks, I'll let her know. I'm sure-"

Rachel stopped, surprised, because at that moment, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

Not expecting a call, Rachel was confused, as were her family who seemed curious. So she pulled her phone out and checked the caller ID.

"What the…?" She mumbled.

"Who is it?" James asked.

Rachel bit her lip. "It's Chloe?"

Rose noted her surprise. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, Chloe's supposed to be at her therapy session right now, but she's calling me." Rachel explained. "It's way too early for the session to have finished."

Confused and worried Rachel hit reply, wondering what Chloe was calling about.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: End of Nightmares**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Oh, afraid it's worse than that :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah :(  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, well, here's the answer.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

It had been two weeks since that call Rachel had received and ever since then, she had begun to worry more and more.

' _Chloe isn't, God, what is she…?'_ She found herself wondering. _'It's like, something's changed, I don't even know what to say to her anymore. She's just, not opening up.'_

It was true, Chloe seemed to have become closed off lately; ever since the short second session. Apparently, after only half the session was through, Chloe had, after being reticent throughout said session, walked out. It was clear within moments of their talk afterwards that Chloe's reasons were private.

Rachel shook her head, fretting. _'She's not saying the therapy isn't working, or that there are problems with the therapist...She's not expecting some miracle cure, it's like...I don't know, she doesn't want it to work, but that makes no sense.'_

She sighed as she continued to fret over this, wondering what she could do. Chloe's therapy was stalling and yet Chloe offered no explanation. She bit her lip, looking over at Chloe who sat sullenly at her desk. It was clear the nightmares and insomnia were still affecting Chloe, possibly now more than ever.

They were starting to affect her daily life, she was slowly slipping back into the way she had been before meeting Rachel. Being more aware of the differences in her behaviour now, the teachers had all noticed it and were beginning to worry. But Chloe didn't like that, she was becoming short tempered with almost everyone.

' _I tried to talk to her, to help her, but she just pushed me away. Chloe, what is wrong with you and why won't you let anyone in?'_ Rachel wondered.

She wasn't the only one and she was afraid something terrible would happen.

* * *

Making her way back home, Chloe scowled as she parked the truck. She had dropped Rachel off at her place first, the drive had been rather quiet.

' _Urgh, can't believe this.'_ She thought as she stifled a yawn. _'I'm exhausted but can't sleep, it's making me so...frustrated, but...urgh everybody is on my case, but they wouldn't understand.'_

Shaking her head she got out of the truck, closing and locking it, before heading inside.

"Chloe?"

She tensed. "Mom?"

"Are you…?" Joyce began.

Chloe sighed. "I'm fine mom, really."

She was glad David wasn't home yet, the last thing she wanted right now was an argument. Nevertheless, her mother wasn't exactly letting things go either.

"Chloe, please. Something is clearly bothering you, otherwise you wouldn't have walked out on your therapy session, nor would you keep trying to avoid it." Joyce remarked. "I want to help you Chloe, we all do, but you're not letting us in."

Chloe sighed. "Maybe I don't need that, maybe I just need...to be by myself, I..."

Joyce shook her head. "We've had this talk before Chloe, you know when and why, please, don't do this again."

Chloe groaned and shook her head. "You wouldn't understand, mom...nobody understands."

"Then help me understand." Joyce insisted.

Chloe just bowed her head before turning and heading for the stairs. "I can't."

With that she hurried up, not wanting to see the look of disappointment on her mother's face.

Lying in bed that night, Chloe sighed. She hoped her current state of exhaustion would help her sleep. All the while she reflected on her current state, on the issue of her stalled therapy, her worsening insomnia and nightmares.

' _It could work, it could help, but...that would mean, I wouldn't...be able to...'_ She thought. _'Urgh, how could I tell_ anyone _that and expect them to understand, to get it. They'd just accuse me of...I don't know.'_

Letting out a slow breath, Chloe rolled over and pulled the blankets tighter around herself, trying to drift off to sleep, praying that tonight she would manage it, to sleep peacefully, as she finally drifted off.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: End of Nightmares**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, read on and see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, we already spoke about this, so, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, well, read on and see what happens next :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Opening her eyes Chloe began to wonder exactly what had happened. She felt, confused, vulnerable and looking around she noticed that she did not appear to be in her bedroom. In fact, the room she was in looked more like the office of her therapist. Chloe did not panic however, she'd experienced this too many times to not recognize it for what it was.

' _Another one of those, dreams...Which means, dad's here somewhere.'_ She noted to herself.

Feeling strangely detached, as if watching from a distance, despite being right there, Chloe approached the door to the office and opened it. Outside she found the corridor that led to the office, exactly as she remembered it and there, at the end of the corridor, the waiting room, again, as she remembered it.

She bit her lip, for there, seated in the waiting, was her father. Making her way down the corridor, her head whirled with the thoughts that filled her mind and left her feeling desperate and unsure. This was why she had been stalling, this was why she had gone to the therapy in the first place and yet was stalling it.

She was supposed to be freeing herself from this, but couldn't bring herself to do so, and there, in the waiting room, was the reason why.

William Price did not react at first when Chloe entered the room, biting her lip she moved slowly, cautiously, as if a sudden movement would make the whole dream shatter all around her. Finally she sat down, taking the seat next to him.

It was then he spoke, turning to see her. "You don't look so good, sweetheart."

She bowed her head, she knew her issues had taken their toll on her, physically and mentally. But then, her father was here in front of her, despite being dead after that horrific car crash.

"Better than you." She replied hollowly.

William laughed softly. "I guess that's true. But my suffering, my pain, is over, yours is still happening."

Chloe sighed, she didn't say anything to that, didn't know what to say.

"You have so many who care about you, Chloe." William said suddenly. "But you're pushing them all away."

She shook her head. "I don't mean to, I just..."

William smiled. "You don't want these dreams to end, despite what they do to you...You're right, they wouldn't understand that, but only because, you're not trying to tell them."

"They'll just think I'm crazy, probably already do." Chloe mumbled.

But William shook his head, still not losing his smile.

There was a long silence for a moment, until finally, William spoke again.

"No, they're just worried about you, because they care...They would never think that about you." He remarked. "So Chloe, you have to say it, it'll become easier and you'll realize, once you say it. Why?"

Slumping in her seat, Chloe admitted defeat and replied. "I don't wanna lose you forever..."

"Lose me?"

"If I, go through with this, these dreams will, eventually stop. I'll, I'll never see you again...It'll be like losing you all over again, then what if I just, forget you and, and..." She continued, close to tears now.

Nodding slowly William gently reached out and touched her shoulder. "Chloe, that won't happen. Yes, these dreams will eventually stop, if you get the help you need. But you're not losing me again, and you won't forget. I'm always with you. I'm always in your heart Chloe, you should know that."

"Dad, I..." Chloe whispered.

"Forget me, I don't think you could if you even tried." He then added. "You need to think about your future Chloe, your health. I may be gone, but you're not alone and you do have people who care about you. Do you really think your mother, has forgotten about me?"

Chloe started at that and was about to protest, to mention David but even as the words rose in her throat, she realized and they died.

"No."

Then she heard it, the sound of the dreaded truck horn.

"Dad..." She whispered, panicked.

But William just smiled serenely. "Just remember Chloe, what I told you. It's time...time to let go."

With that came the usual violent end to the dream and Chloe jerked awake with a short cry.

* * *

Sitting upright in her bed, breathing heavily, covered in sweat, Chloe groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"Chloe."

She started as she heard and then saw her mother approaching.

"Mom, I..." She began.

By now Joyce had sat on the edge of the bed.

She shook her head sadly. "Another nightmare."

Chloe inhaled shakily. "Y-yeah, I...Mom I'm sorry, I should've...I've fucked up bad and, and..."

Joyce gently pulled Chloe closer and hugged her. "It'll be okay, but please..."

"I know, I, I will. Just, not now, please." Chloe replied, returning the hug. "I...I, is it still possible for me to talk to that therapist, I need to at least make things right, apologize for how I behaved last time."

"Chloe, he's been calling, anxious about you, hoping we'll be able to convince you to come back. He wants to help you, of course it will be fine." Joyce reassured her.

So, with some hope restored to her at last, Chloe allowed herself to be comforted by her mother, gradually drifting back to sleep and managed to get through the rest of the night peacefully.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life is Strange: End of Nightmares**

Chapter 10 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah well, I don't think he's a ghost so to speak, but yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Chloe sighed, suddenly feeling more awkward than ever before, as she returned to her therapist's office. When she entered he had betrayed no surprise, but now that she sat opposite him, she wasn't sure where to even begin.

"Miss Price..." He began.

She swallowed nervously before replying. "I...I want to apologise for the last session. I, was holing back, because I, there was a lot of things I was afraid of...Things I was scared to lose."

He raised an eyebrow. "Scared to lose?"

"I see my dad in my dreams, like I said. I thought, if the dreams stopped; I'd lose him again, forget him." She remarked. "But then, I had another one, a couple of days ago, spoke to him again and he...he seemed to be trying to tell me, that it was okay, that I wouldn't forget him."

The therapist consider for a moment and then spoke. "Miss Price; these dreams where you talk to your father, they relate usually to, current events in your life, even though your father is, dead?"

Chloe sighed. "Yeah, I know, it sounds crazy; but that's what happens. I...I've been thinking lately, maybe it's just my subconscious talking to me, and that's how I see it?"

"That is, plausible, but we cannot be certain." He replied. "What is important right now is, how you feel, and what you think…?"

"I want to keep going; I've been feeling terrible and I'm sure this is the only thing that can help." Chloe replied at once. "I...I was holding back, but now it's time to be upfront and honest about all this. I...I'm done running, done hiding."

"Very well, Miss Price." The therapist replied with a gentle smile.

With that the session began.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel smiled lightly as she approached the house; it was remarkable how much things had changed since she found out the truth two years ago. Now, here she was, about to spend the day with her mother, her birth mother, as arranged beforehand. Knocking on the door she smiled wider as Sera answered and saw her.

"Hey mom."

Sera also smiled and hugged her. "Hello Rachel, it's good to see you, come in."

With that she entered and they headed through to the living room together. As they sat down Sera took note of her daughter's expression and pondered for a moment.

Finally she asked. "Rachel, is something troubling you?"

"I..." Rachel stammered, caught off guard; but quickly recovered. " Yeah, I've been, thinking about a lot of things lately."

Sera nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rachel thought for a moment. "It can't hurt; it's about, Chloe."

Sera brightened at once, remembering the girl, despite the darkness of their first actual meeting, they had come to know each other better since she had stepped back into Rachel's life and she was more than happy when she heard about Chloe and Rachel dating.

"Oh, how is Chloe?"

"That's the thing." Rachel said, making Sera tense, her smile drop. "She's been, she's not been doing too good lately, she's had problems with nightmares and insomnia, pretty bad. We tried to get her help, seeing a therapist and it worked at first until she just, stopped...But now, now things seem to be back on track."

"She's gone back to the therapist?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I'm just hoping that whatever happens now, Chloe is able to get the help she needs."

Sera smiled again, softly and hugged her daughter. "I'm sure she'll make it, she has you after all, you care about her so much."

Rachel returned the hug, grinning. She felt a surge of confidence at her mother's words, maybe things would be alright after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Life is Strange: End of Nightmares**

Chapter 11 of my Life is Strange is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yes, indeed they do :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, it's looking good :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Chloe bit her lip, a strange feeling of nervous energy filling her.

' _What the fuck is wrong with me, it's only dinner...'_ She thought to herself.

Yet here she was, waiting anxiously for the knock at the door. Her therapy was actually proceeding well and she was starting to feel better. Now however, she was facing something unexpected. Namely, Rachel was coming around for dinner, it would be the four of them, her and Rachel, her mother and David. Chloe quickly looked down at her clothes again, making sure they were alright, said clothes consisted of ripped jeans and white T-shirt with a raven design on it, as well as her usual sneakers.

' _Strange how I only get nervous about how I look around Rachel?'_ Chloe mused as she absently ran her fingers through her hair.

"Chloe."

She turned to see her mother standing there, and David with her, both also dressed casually. Bother wearing jeans, David in a dark coloured shirt and her mother in a navy blue blouse. Before she could say anything however, at that exact moment, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Chloe said quickly.

She turned and went to answer it and smiled when she saw Rachel there. Chloe was almost speechless as she observed Rachel, she wore her usual jeans, sneakers and even her feathered earring, her T-shirt was dark in colour but as far as Chloe was concerned, like everything Rachel owned, she looked awesome in it.

It did not take long after Rachel's entrance into the house for everything to be set up and soon they were all seated at the dining table.

"Well, thanks for having me over." Rachel said with a warm smile.

Joyce grinned. "Of course Rachel; it's always a pleasure."

David nodded, also smiling, Chloe swallowed the mouthful of food she had before talking.

"Yeah, we should, maybe do this, more often." She suggested.

Her statement was met with interest and approval and Chloe just smiled. All the while observing David and his behaviour.

' _He's actually not said anything...that would make him look like a dick, guess he's trying to behave himself in front of company.'_ Chloe thought in amusement. _'Wonder how long that'll last.'_

The thought was soon driven from her mind though by something else.

"I must say, it's wonderful to see Chloe smiling again like this." Her mother remarked. "Ever since you came into her life Rachel, it's..."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Urgh, mom, don't get all mushy on me now."

Joyce just smiled. "But it's so long since I've seen you happy Chloe, you always used to be so happy, all those years ago..."

Knowing exactly what her mother meant, Chloe reacted at once. "Oh, no way, mom, do not go there."

Rachel just laughed and leaned on the table, her left hand cupped next to her mouth and she conspiratorially whispered, loud enough for Chloe to hear.  
"If this is the part where we get to the embarrassing baby stories, I'm game to listen."

Chloe crossed her arms and turned her head away, huffing at this, unable to believe what was happening right next to her. David lowered his glass and just smirked, while Joyce also smiled and leaned a little closer to Rachel, likely ready to begin some story that Chloe was sure would embarrass her.

* * *

Rachel was still grinning as she stood by the door, getting ready to leave. Chloe was sure her face was still beet red.

"Urgh, can't believe mom did that." She muttered.

Rachel just shrugged. "I thought it was sweet."

"You would."

Rachel shook her head. "Would it make you feel any better if you heard some similar stories about me?"

Chloe looked at Rachel suspiciously as she replied. "Maybe?"

"Then next time you're round for dinner, bring the subject up, I'm sure my folks would be happy to oblige."

Chloe sighed; she might have guessed she wouldn't get her 'revenge' right away. Still she contented herself with that and she and Rachel softly kissed, glad the night had gone well for both of them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Life is Strange: End of Nightmares**

Chapter 12 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, thought it was sweet :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"So, this has been most informative Miss Price." The therapist said calmly.

Chloe nodded, shifting in her seat slightly, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. She noted her therapist's expression, how serious he looked and she paused, beginning to wonder.

"Is, is something...wrong?" She asked at last.

The therapist sighed. "I've been thinking about how to word this. Our talks and my examinations have, I hope, helped you in dealing with these nightmares and your insomnia."

Chloe nodded at that. "They, they actually have, yes."

"However, after several of the things you explained to me, things you've told me about in regards to your feelings, especially towards specific events..." The therapist continued. "I've come to notice something; in addition to these issues you have had."

That made Chloe tense. "What, what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry it's taken all this time to diagnose you, but I had to be certain." The therapist said. "Miss Price, there's no simple way to say it, other than just saying it, so..."

He trailed off and Chloe found herself waiting in suspense, concerned, wondering just what he was going to say. Was there some sort of issue with her, something that had just now been found.

Sure enough the therapist then revealed. "Miss Price, I can say with certainty now, you have borderline personality disorder."

The words hit Chloe hard and she slumped back in her seat before freezing, eyes wide.

The words echoed around her head as the therapist seemed to write a few things down, she wasn't sure what it was about but right now, it wasn't her biggest concern.

"Wait, you mean, that's..." She stammered, finding her voice at last. "I can't, I..."

She was trying to deny it, that much was clear. But the therapist merely shook his head calmly.

"I understand it's a lot to take in and denial is common." He said. "But you have many of the symptoms, the insomnia and anxiety dreams are two of them, there are others...extreme mood swings, fear of abandonment...unstable self-image and self-destructive behaviours, anger issues...the feelings you mentioned of...emptiness."

Chloe bit her lip, pausing, the more she considered his words, the more she realized he was right, a lot of what he said there certainly did describe her, in ways she wasn't proud of.

"I...I see..."

"These are all symptoms and you've expressed a lot of them." The therapist continued. "Especially following your father's death."

Chloe bit her lip. "Now that you mention it, yeah...I see it now, shit, I..."

She couldn't believe it but as she thought about it she realized he was right, she really did show all the signs. This however left her feeling conflicted, conflicted over how people would react around her now, if it became known that she had this disorder.

As if sensing her conflict, the therapist tried to reassure her. "You're struggling yes, but remember, admitting you have this issue means you're already halfway to managing it."

Chloe just nodded, uncertain what to think, but hoping he was right.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Life is Strange: End of Nightmares**

Chapter 13 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, she now knows what the issue is at least :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, it's good, for her definitely :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Chloe wasn't sure what made her do it, but she felt it had to be done. That was why, when she came back from the therapist's office and found her mother, Rachel and David all waiting for her, she told them the whole story, everything the therapist said.

"That's...that's it really, that's everything." She finished at last as she told them about his diagnosis.

She could see they were in shock and she couldn't blame them. For it to be revealed, so suddenly, that she had Borderline Personality Disorder certainly had to have hit hard.

"Chloe, that's..." Rachel began, uncertainly.

Chloe just shook her head. "I know, I don't even know where to start, it's just so...confusing and, and..."

David however spoke up at that moment. "Chloe, that's all true but, you know you have this now and you've accepted that you do. You want to do something about it. That takes real courage, to admit something like that...I'm proud of you for that."

To say Chloe was speechless was an understatement, she never imagined David saying anything like that.

"Well, like the therapist said." She remarked, trying to cover her shock. "Halfway to dealing with it is realizing you have it...Guess I need to, start seeing a specialist now, or something."

Joyce nodded. "We'll figure it out Chloe, don't worry."

Rachel nodded too. "Yeah, we can tackle this together, right."

Chloe smiled at that and nodded, glad to have Rachel so sure, glad that Rachel was by her side. Although she still harboured some doubts inside, personal ones that she kept to herself.

* * *

Later that night however, upstairs in her room, she soon found out she hadn't hid her feelings as well as she thought. She had just finished getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Chloe, can I come in?"

"Mom?" Chloe gasped, startled. "Uh, sure."

The door opened and Joyce entered, smiling softly.

"Chloe, you don't have to hide things you know." She said. "We've all been through too much for that."

Chloe realized her mother must have seen through her, seen her doubts. Sitting down on her bed, sighing, she thought for a moment and then replied.

"It's not that I don't want to tell anyone. I just, don't know how to put these feelings and worries I have into words." She said.

Sitting next to her Joyce smiled. "I think I know what's bothering you and I want to tell you something."

"What?"

Joyce's smile grew wider as she then embraced Chloe tightly and spoke.

"Don't let this diagnosis make you feel as if you're somehow less of a person. No matter what, you are still my daughter, and I love you."

Chloe couldn't help herself, she returned the embrace and smiled too. "Mom...I love you too, thank you."

It still amazed Chloe how easily her mother was able to read her emotions and always knew just how to help her, especially at her weakest moments.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Life is Strange: End of Nightmares**

Chapter 14 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin; Yeah, it's good :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was sweet :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Chloe bit her lip as she looked over her outfit one more time. After some planning starting the moment Chloe had finished her therapy, she and Rachel were preparing to head out on a date. She wanted to look good, for this to go well.

' _I just hope Rachel likes this, I mean...'_ She began to think but shook her head. _'Urgh, calm down Chloe, of course she will, she said it herself, anything works...'_

Shrugging she casually observed her outfit again. She was wearing her black Firewalk T-shirt and usual trashed jeans and sneakers, along with her triple bullet necklace and her one concession to make-up, light blue finger-nail polish. Overall her usual self, but it felt like she was missing something.

She took a moment to consider. _'Hmm, I wonder, should I...fuck it, why not?'_

With that she grinned and pulled on her navy blue beanie before heading out of her house to her truck, starting it up and driving towards the Amber house to pick Rachel up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her own room, Rachel finished getting dressed, smiling lightly as she considered herself in the mirror.

' _Hmm, okay, looks good.'_ She thought at last. _'I better hurry, I don't wanna keep Chloe waiting.'_

Her smile widened a little at that, she was honestly glad she and Chloe were getting to have this moment. After all the hectic stuff that had been happening, followed by Chloe's diagnosis, it was a relief to just do something normal for once. She grinned, considering her outfit once more. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a red plaid unbuttoned shirt over it, black distressed jeans and sneakers, along with a black choker necklace and her usual bracelet.

She nodded, satisfied. _'Alright, that takes care of that, let's get going, can't wait to see Chloe and get this date started.'_

So, with that enthusiasm guiding her, Rachel left her room and headed out of the house to meet Chloe and begin their date.

It was a remarkable bit of timing on her part, Rachel felt, as she stepped out of the house just as Chloe pulled up. She grinned and hurried up to the truck, climbing in, they both took not of each other's outfits.

"Wow, you...you look amazing." Chloe gasped.

Rachel grinned. "Thanks, you look great too, so, shall we?"

Putting the truck in gear they drove off, both grinning widely.

"I can hardly wait." She said softly. "I'm looking forward to this."  
Rachel grinned. "Me too, Chloe, me too."

With that they drove on, looking forward to the night ahead.

* * *

Later, as they sat, enjoying their dinner in the restaurant; Rachel pondered for a moment.

"You know, I was just wondering..." She said. "Chloe, what, do you think is gonna happen now, now that you've, you know..."

She nodded, thinking to herself. "To be honest, I don't know, but...I'm sure I'll think of something. Maybe you could help me."

Sipping her drink Rachel smiled. "That, would be great."

She nodded, it was a sign of hope, Chloe was just hoping that she'd find less destructive ways to cope with things and hopefully overcome the worst of her BPD. She just hoped Rachel could indeed help her and that they'd tackle it together. They continued to enjoy the rest of the meal, casually chatting, Chloe was happy beyond belief; things had certainly changed ever since Rachel came into her life. Yet none more so than the past several weeks, she was sure.

' _I wonder, what else could life throw at me...well, whatever it is, it's time I started facing it, instead of running.'_ Chloe thought to herself.

She pushed the thought aside for now however, she wouldn't let it spoil her night. This would be a happy night, she was determined to see that.

* * *

Arriving back at the Amber house after the dinner, Chloe was smiling brighter than ever before.

' _Wow_ _, this has been the most amazing night so far.'_ She thought in amazement. _'_ _It was a typical date but, it just felt more...free somehow. We should really do this again sometime.'_

For now however, that could wait. Stepping out of the truck they made their way to the Amber's front door.

"Well I had a lovely time." She said. "I...I hope we can do this again sometime."

Rachel nodded. "I agree, I had a wonderful time too, I'll come around and see you tomorrow, okay."

"I'll be waiting."

They kissed; enjoying the rush of emotions it brought, as if it was their first time again, before finally parting, Rachel heading inside and Chloe returning to her truck to drive home; both of them happier than they had been ever before in their lives.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Life is Strange: End of Nightmares**

Final chapter of my Life is Strange story, just a short little epilogue, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yes indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Chloe, now nineteen, smiled lightly to herself as she stood, holding Rachel's hand.

"Can't believe it's been so long." She remarked. "We've come so far..."

Rachel laughed softly. "I know, you've come far Chloe, you've finally done it, you overcame your nightmares."

Chloe grinned and nodded in agreement. "Well, here we are now. I wonder...what will I even say to her."

Rachel squeezed her hand reassuringly. It was a big day for Chloe, she had received word just yesterday and were now waiting in Arcadia Bay, waiting for the arrival of Chloe's old friend, Max Caulfield who was coming back to Arcadia Bay at last.

"It'll be fine, I know that this'll be awkward and difficult, but remember, I'm here." She explained.

Chloe nodded, finally calming down. "I, you're right, okay, here we go."

With that both girls straightened up and watched as the bus pulled up, even from here, Chloe could see Max and as soon as Max got off the bus, she knew it would be time. They were to reunite at last.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
